User talk:Iopl3887
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pontiac 2+2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 21:27, 23 March 2013 The Motherload Hey, All of these are on the Italian Wikipedia. They all need to translated and grammar fixed. Are you ready? Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors) Drawings Hey man, Sorry for missing you on Halo Nation, I was in the middle of drawing the Maserati Boomerang and as Wikia chat doesn't make a sound when you are messaged, I had no idea you were trying to converse with me. Anyways, the cars can be coloured of you want. I am just going to leave mine grayscale for now, might digitise and colour them in later but who knows? Hope that helps. I am also on a few chats at the moment if you have any other questions. Regards, James May (talk) 03:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) More Pages to add Hey man, Here are some more pages for you to add, when you get some time. German Wikipedia: Škoda MOŽ-2 Škoda 1101 Tudor Škoda 637 Škoda 650 Škoda Sport Morris Twelve Morris Six Morris CVF Morris LC Morris FV Morris LD Van Morris FF Tatra 137 Tatra 201 Tatra 604 Tatra 605 Tatra 607 Monoposto Tatra 625 Tatra Delfin Tatra JK 2500 Tatra Mikrobus Tatra V 855 Tatra 805 Tatra 813 Tatra 72 Tatra 107 Tatra 31 Tatra 52 NSU P6 / P10 REO Royale REO Flying Cloud Lotus 29 Lotus 64 Lotus 73 Osella FA1B Osella FA1C Osella FA1D Osella FA1E Osella FA1F Osella FA1H Osella FA1L Osella FA1 Osella PA7 Osella PA8 Osella PA9 Hanomag 3/17 PS Setra S 140 ES Setra S 215 UL Monteverdi Berlinetta Monteverdi Sahara Hudson Standard Eight Hudson Challenger Hudson Super Six Greater Hudson Hudson Big Six Hudson Custom Six Hudson Custom Eight Hudson Deluxe Eight Hudson 112 Hudson Jet Hudson Super Six Hudson Super Eight Hudson Pacemaker Hudson Country Club Six Hudson Country Club Eight Hudson Traveller Six Hudson Eight Czech Wikipedia: Škoda 100 (1939) Skoda 1101 Škoda 1102 Škoda 973 Praga Piccolo Praga Lady Spanish Wikipedia: Biscúter Comercial 100 Cheers man :) It is going to take a lot of time to find you some more pages once all of those are done! James May (talk) 00:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC)